


Barking Mad

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really isn't a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: Imagine your icon opening up their window to shout at their neighbors dog to shut the hell up and stupidly bark back at it for everyone to hear.

Niall groans and tries to bury his head under his pillow. It doesn’t help a bit, the dog’s bark is just as incesant as before. It’s like a spike is being driven into his skull. 

With a growl he throws back the sheets and rolls out of bed, stomping over to the window to throw it open and lean out. “Shut up already!” His breath mists in the air in front of him, but he’s so grumpy he barely feels the chill at all.

The dog, a big thing that’s got to be part elephant, cocks its head up at him and then starts barking again. Niall doesn’t even think about what he’s doing as he starts barking back. That just makes the frequency of the dog’s barking increase until they’re in some kind of barking war.

“Are you barking at my dog?”

Niall stops mid-bark and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Barking is slobbering business it turns out. “It wouldn’t stop barking.” It’s only after he says it that he realizes how ridiculous of an excuse that is.

It’s entirely unfair that his neighbor, Liam, looks as gorgeous as ever even when he’s looking up at Niall with some kind of mix of amusement and disbelief. They’ve barely spoke a word to each other since Niall moved in, but Niall has maybe spied on him him play with his dog in the backyard and he always tries to be near a window in the afternoon when Liam returns from the runs he goes on with his dog, muscles glistening with sweat that Niall would like to lick off of him.

Harry has told him more than once that it’s creepy and joked about him being a voyeur. Niall’s pretty sure no one would be able to resist watching such a gorgeous specimen of a man.

“And you thought barking back at him was the answer?” Liam asks, bringing Niall back to the present.

“Can’t be expected to think clearly when your dog is waking me up at arse o’clock in the morning,” Niall grumbles back, his grumpiness level going up at being poked fun at.

Liam has the good grace to look apologetic at that. “Sorry mate, he probably saw a rabbit or something.” He leans against the fence, crossing his arms over the top. “Since you’re awake, why don’t I make it up to you with breakfast, yeah?”

It’s really not fair that Liam already knows Niall’s weakness is food. If he was a stronger man he’d refuse just on the principle of remaining grumpy about it.

He’s not a stronger man though. “I’ll be right over.”


End file.
